


Im coming to get you Adam

by NyxieNoc



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Driving, Drum And Bass Mix, Free Choice Pynch Week Submission, Going to pick up Adam, M/M, Mushy Music Ronan Would Never Admit to Liking, This is Ronan's Brain in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxieNoc/pseuds/NyxieNoc
Summary: Ronan Lynch has been counting down the days to the end of Adam's first semester and tonight he plans to drive until dawn to pick Adam up and bring him home for the break. This is the playlist in the car as he drives, something he would never ever let anyone else know he listens to.Here's Ronan Lynch's "Coming to get you" Mix https://www.mixcloud.com/hunnydu/im-coming-to-get-you/





	Im coming to get you Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to my mixcloud and you'll get all my ridiculous mixes when ever I put out a new one! https://www.mixcloud.com/hunnydu/im-coming-to-get-you/

Its Three A.m.   
and its freezing cold  
But I dont care, because Im coming to get you

Its been weeks since I kissed you  
Only hours since we spoke,   
but it doesnt matter now,  
because Im coming to get you

The machine leaps under my feet,   
Gears shift as my heart soars,  
just hours and I'll be at your door,   
Im coming to get you

The bass pushes me on  
hour after hour  
beats and soaring builds  
mimic how my heart feels when Im with you  
Babe, Im coming to get you

There's that point in every journey,   
the last half hour where I hit too many red lights   
trapped behind trucks and slow drivers  
it makes it seem like I'll never get to you,   
right when you're so damned close

But then I take your exit,   
as the sun rises over the east  
and my heart thuds in my chest   
for a moment I worry you wont be happy to see me  
coming to get you

But then you're running,   
and Im running.   
Im not crying,  
YOURE CRYING!  
And you jump into my arms, where you belong  
smiling at me   
because I came to get you.

https://www.mixcloud.com/hunnydu/im-coming-to-get-you/


End file.
